Difficulties In Love
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: This story totally belongs to Sunshine217 and I own nothing i'm just posting it because when she does it some of the words don't show up. once again I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! :)
1. Chapter 1

This story is written by Sunshine217 and is being posted by me because not all the words are showing up when she posts it. So I own nothing!

SUMMARY  
SHRUTI(yes our good old one)had witnessed the murder of her husband-Viren and her daughter ,the murderer wanted to murder the family but somehow Shruti managed to save her life and while the murderer was following her she had seen his face.  
Somehow she managed to reach her since that day she was receiving threatening phone-calls and letters saying that if she gave her statement in the court the  
outcome would be very bad.  
CID BUREAU-7:30PM(ACP'S CABIN)  
There was no one in the bureau except ACP headed towards  
Shruti. ACP was surprised and asked her,"hello Shruti,bahut dino ke baad dekha tumhe,waise tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?"Shruti told him the whole incident and she asked for protection till the court's next hearing which was after 1 month.  
ACP started thinking of the best way he could protect Shruti until he came up with an idea."Shruti,tumhe protection dene ka sirf ek hi achcha tareeka hain",he said with concern."wo kya hai sir?",she asked."batata hun,lekin thodi der main,tum tab tak bahar baitho",he said removing his cell phone out of the obeyed him and sat in the main bureau on the sofa ,ACP called Abhijeet and Daya to the bureau.  
After an hour or so Abhijeet and Daya entered the they both were surprised to see Shruti sitting there on the didn't say anything and headed towards ACP sir's cabin."What are you doing here?",Daya asked Shruti."aap andar jaiye apko sab pata chal jayega",she said without any also went inside the cabin."Sir Shruti yahan kyun ayi hain",Abhi told him the whole incident and called Shruti inside."Dekho Abhijeet,agar hume Shruti ko protect karna hain to ek hi rasta hain,aur wo yeh hain ki tum aur Shruti shaadi karne ka natak karoge taki wo log Shruti par hamla na kar paye. aur ek mahine ke bad jab wo gawahi degi,tab tum dono divorce karne ka natak kar wo pura ek mahina tumhare saath tumhare gharpar hi rahegi,aur ye baat kisi ko bhi pata nahi chalni chahiye,yahan tak ki hamare team members ko bhi baat sirf hum chaaro ke bich mein hi rehni chahiye,"he finished."Sir lekin hum team members ko to bata hi sakte hain"Abhi requested."Nahi Abhijeet,we have to make it as natural as possible,agar sab logo ko pata chal gaya toh wo log bhi acting hi karenge. aur fir Shruti ke upar kadi nazar hone wali hain us murderer aur uske team ki,agar unhe pata chal gaya ki ye log acting kar rahe hain,to gadbad ho jayegi",ACP said.  
Abhi was sad after listening to this because he had no feelings for Shruti anymore and his so- called "love"for her had died ,he had already proposed Tarika and they were about to be the other hand Shruti still loved Abhi and she was hoping that he also loves her. looked at Daya and signalled him to come at a side."Yaar Daya,main kya karun ye kaisi musibat hain,"abhi said."Sirf ek mahine ki hi to baat hain"Daya just nodded hi head. "Chalo Shruti"Abhi said without any went to Abhi's house,which now was Shruti's house for 1 month.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews, I know Shruti didn't have any feelings for him but in my story she does have(agar koi feelings nahi honge to majha nahi ayega) ;).Sorry for the extremely short update of the last chapter. –NOTE- Tarika,Muskan and Tasha are staying together.

Chapter 2:

When they reached Abhi's house,he got a call from ACP sir."Dekho Abhijeet,kal tum dono mandir mein jaakar shaadi kar lena,aur haan tumhare ghar ke bahar maine 4 guards ko appoint kiya hain taki jab tum bureau aaoge tab wo Shruti ko protect kar sake,"ACP sir said to him."Ok sir,hum kal hi mandar jakar sha..shadi kar lenge",Abhi replied.

He put the phone came towards him and for the first time today she talked to him."Abhijeet,kya tum khush nahi ho?",she asked him. Abhi sighed."Dekho Shruti ,I don't mean to hurt you but I don't any feelings for you now" Abhi cleared her doubt. Shruti was shocked because certainly this wasn't the reply she was expecting. This was the second shock she had had of all, first of all she was disturbed because of Viren and Pari's death."Par kyun?" she asked."Because,I love only one girl and she is Tarika" He replied hoping that she would understand him. She was silent for some time and then she asked "ye Tarika kaun hai?""Wo hamare Forensic Lab mein Forensic Doctor hai, wo ke saath kam karti hain. We were going to be engaged very soon but..." He left the sentence in mid way. Shruti was quite sad after hearing this."Anyways, ACP sir ka phone ayaa the,unhone kaha ki kal hame mandir mein jakar sha...shaadi karni hain" He stammered at the word'shaadi'. "ok" she replied sadly. They had their dinner and Abhi showed the guest room to Shruti where she was supposed to sleep and after that he went to his own room and stood in the balcony. He stood there staring at the stars in the sky.

"Ab main Tarika ko kya kahun?" He thought. 'Duty first, sentiments later' had always been his rule of life."waise bhi ek mahine ki to baat hain uske baad mein Tarika ko sach bata dunga, just this one month she will have to suffer."With these thoughts in mind he went inside the room and lay down on the bed.

He was not able to sleep,whenever he tried to close his eyes the thought of Tarika would cross his mind and he would open his eyes again. He was fed up with this so he took the sleeping pills and tried to sleep. After sometime at last he was able to sleep.

In the morning,at 7:30 he got up and had a bath and he went to the Guest room to check whether Shruti was awake. She was already awake and had gone to take a came out and they had their breakfast .They got ready and went to the templeand got married and then returned to their house,changed and wore a formal dress and were on the way to the bureau.

ACP sir was waiting for had called all the team members to the bureau including ,Tasha and Muskaan were discussing about the sudden meeting called by ACP sir."Pata nahi ye ACP sir ne itni urgent meeting kyun bulwayi hain"Tarika said."Hmmmm...hogi koi bahut important baat jo wo hume batana chahte ho."'Tasha then Abhi n Shruti entered the and muskaan at once recognized Shruti.A feeling of shock was spread over everyone's faces."Kya hua ?" Tasha whispered to Tarika as she didn't know who was this new lady."Yaad hain Tasha?maine tumhe Abhijeet aur Shruti ke bare meein bataya tha?Ye wahi Shruti hain."Tarika said in the same tone."Oh...par wo Abhijeet sir ke saath kya kar rahi hain?"Tasha asked in a surprised sir said"aap sab log isse to jante hi ho(pointing towards Shruti)Ye Shruti hain,Abhijeet ki patni..."Everyone was shocked after hearing this,specially Tarika."In dono ne aaj hi shaadi kar li hain.",ACP sir continued. Par sir...",Tasha said without continuing her sentence."Par kya?tumhe koi problem hain?",ACP asked Tasha."Problem mujhe nahi hai sir problem..."Tarika, who was standing beside her signalled her not to say anything."Mujhe koi problem nahi hai sir",Tasha sir then introduced Shruti to everyone and lastly he came towards Tasha and Tarika."This is Sub-Inspector Tasha Kumar.",he said and Tasha shook hands with Shruti,though she didn't wan to,but just to fulfil the formality."And this is Dr Tarika ,she works in the forensic lab.",he said without any expression."Hello",Shruti said."Hello",Tarika replied formally and they shook hands though they both didn't want to,but to fulfil the formality."And listen everyone,aj Abhijeet ke ghar pe party hain sham ko,tum sab log jarur ana"ACP said happily."Sir,Sabka aana jaruri hain kya?",Tarika asked in a low tone."Haan jaruri hain,akhir hamare one of the best officer ki shaadi ki party hain."Tarika had a mixed feeling of anger shock and looked at just looked knew how she was he was then told everyone to leave except Abhi and Shruti."Aaj tum dono ko party mein bahut achchi acting karni padegi kyunki I am sure tumhare ghar ke bahar us khooni ne apne logo ko watch par lagaya hoga."ACP said to Abhi when everyone had left."Par sir apne sab ka aana compulsory kyun kiya?",Abhi asked knowing how Tarika will feel when she sees him and Shruti together ."Kyunki Abhijeet,agar sab log nahi aye to khooni ko shak ho jayega hamare plan ke bare mein."ACP replied in a serious tone.

Abhi and Shruti went to THEIR house and Abhi thought of calling had a day off today so she was at her house and was wiping the tears which were continuously flowing from her eyes,Tasha and Muskaan were with her."Tarika pls don't cry,sir ki koi na koi majburi hogi jo unhone aisa kadam uthaya hain",Muskaan said in a comforting tone."Aisi kya majboori hogi jo usne bina bataye shaadi bhi kar li?"Tarika asked in a cranky voice."Haan sahi kaha aisi konsi majboori hogi unki jo wo hume batana nhi chate", Tasha said and that time Tarika's phone saw the caller-ID,it was Abhijeet. She didn't pick up call. Again he tried calling her but this time also she didn't pick up."Tarika phone uthayo ho sakta ki he wants to tell you the reason",Tasha said and Tarika agreed and picked the call."Hello",she said formally."Hello Tarika dekho main...main tumhe sab kuch bata dunga bas ek mahina ruko",Abhi said in a sad voice."Mujhe kuch bhi bataane ki jarurat nahi hain Abhijeet,you can enjoy,wesey You don't care about me so then why should I care?",so saying she cut the call."Hello...hello ..Tarika",Abhi said and threw the phone on the bed."kya kahan unhone",Muskaan asked Tarika."He was telling me to wait for one month and after that he would tell me the truth.I don't know what he means by that.",Tarika replied in a careless tone."pata nahi ye ACP sir ne sabka aana compulsory kyun kiya hain",Tasha said."Jo bhi hain,jaana to padega hi,agar nahi gaye to tumhe pata hain ACP sir ka gussa kaisa hain. ",Muskaan just shook her head and they went to their respective rooms to get ready for the was wearing a black saree and a matching pair of earings she was going to wear a beautiful balck necklace which Abhi had picked it up but instead of wearing she threw it on the didn't wear any accessories except for the pair of usually used to straighten her hair when going for a party but this time she just left them open .Muskaan was wearing a blue saaree with her hair tied in a loose ponytail and she was wearing a ring which Daya had given was wearing a red saree leaving her hair open.

She wore a pair of earings which Vivek had once gifted had not done anything special for this party as she used to do for other parties but still she was looking damn beautiful.(Iknow she always does )All of them went to Abhi's house.

Abhi was wearing a black suit with a black pantShruti was wearing a silver-**-white saree .Everyone was wishing Abhi and Shruti,however Tarika didn't go to wish took the mike in her hand and said"Thank you everyone for wishing us a happy married life."All this time Tarika was controlling her anger."I hope me and you all would prove to become very good friends",she said looking towards Tarika and was somehow composing herself."Thank you",Shruti said keeping down the mike and she did the most unexpected thing,she hugged was totally unexpected for Abhi also. As everyone was thinking that they were a real couple,Abhi had to hug her hugged her back but very was enough for Tarika to leave the party. She said to Tasha,"Tasha mujh...mujhe jara jaroori kam yad agaya hain main ja rahi hoon,ye lo ghar ki chabi."So saying she handed the keys to Tasha and went away.

Going out of the house she called someone"Tum kahan ho?mujhe tumse abhi milna hain"she said to the person on the call."Thik hain tum mere ghar aajao",the person on the call replied .Tarika went to the car and started driving.

___A/N-I've always felt that Tarika and Tasha and Muskaan are friends in real life so I added a bit of their friendship don't forget to review and try to guess where Tarika is going and whom is she going to meet._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Tarika reached a bungalow and rang the door bell. The person who opened the door was a dark-complexed man, his eyes somewhat similar to Abhi's. His hair was cut short and his face was very eager. "Andar aoo" He said to Tarika. Tarika came in and sat on the sofa. He saw tears flowing down her cheeks. "Kya hua? Tum ro kyu rahi ho?" He asked her. "Kuch nahi" She said. "Tarika, tum mujhe apna bada bhai manti ho na? And I have known you from the past year, You can't lie to me. The Tarika I know doesn't shed tears for small and silly things, so I'm sure it's something big." He said. "Rajat, Tum kuch hi dino mein CID join karne wale ho na?" She asked him. "Haan to?" Rajat asked her looking confused. "Tumhe yaad hain maine tumhe Abhijeet ke bare mein bataya tha?" She asked. Rajat smiled and nodded yes. Tarika told him the whole story and he was as shocked as she was. "Par wo aisa kaise kar sakte hain? Maine unke baarein mein bahot kuch suna hain, lekin mujhe nahi pata the ki wo aisa kuch kar sakte hain." Rajat said with a bemused look. "And he told me to wait for one month and then he'll tell me the truth. I don't know what he means by that." Tarika said. "Hmmm... hota hai aisa kabhi kabhi, but don't cry because I can't see my sister crying." He said trying to cheer her up. "Ab raat bahot ho gayi hain, I think you should go home. I'll drop you off." He said. "No, it's fine I'll go." She said wiping her tears. "Are you sure?" Rajat asked her with concern. "Yup, thanks for asking though." She replied walking towards the door. She went outside and got in her car.

In the party at Abhi's house:

Tasha had told Muskaan about Tarika's behaviour. They were both shocked. Abhijeet had also seen Tarika leaving the party in a rush and had guessed the reason. He went towards Daya. "Daya, ye Tarika kaha chali gayi?" He asked in a low tone. "Pata nahi yaar, even I saw her leaving the party, she seemed in a hurry." Daya replied. "Daya, tum please jaake Tasha ya Musaan se pooch na, kyunki agar maine jaake poocha to problem ho sakti hai." He said in a concerned voice. Daya smiled at the concern shown by Abhi towards Tarika. "Ok boss" He said smiling. Then he went towards Tasha and Muskaan. "Musi ye Tarika kaha chali gayi?" He asked Muskaan. "Don't you dare call me that!" Muskaan said in a threatening tone. Tasha tried to hide her smile but Muskaan saw her and came back to the topic. "Pata nahi usne Tasha ko kaha ki use kuch zaruri kam yaad agaya hain and she gave the house keys and left the party." Muskaan said with concern. "Waise tum kyun pooch rahe ho?" Muskaan asked Daya. "Maine...wo Abhi ne..." Then he realized what he had said. "Abhijeet sir ne kya?" Tasha asked. "woh ACP sir ne Abhi... Abhijeet ko bataya ki Tarika kahin chali gayi hain, issliye Abhijeet ne mu...mujhe behja tumse poochne ko kaha because he was bu...busy." He replied stammering. "Haan pata nahi wo achanak kaha chali gayi." Muskaan said worriedly. "Don't worry hoga use kuch kaam issliye gayi hogi" Daya said. He went back and in a few hours the party was over and everyone went back to their home.

As Muskaan and Tasha reached their house they saw that Tarika's car was already there. They went inside and sae Tarika sitting on the sofa dejectedly. She was analysing what had happened two or three hours ago. The moment when Shruti hugged Abhijeet was replaying in her mind. "Kya hua Tarika tum kaha chali gai thi?" Tasha asked. Tasha's voice made Tarika break out of her train of thoughts. "Huhh? Kuch nahi main wo Rajat se milne gayi thi." Tasha and Muskaan knew about Rajat, They knew how once Rajat had saved Tarika from having an accident and since that day both had developed a bond of brother and sister between them. "Oh tou aisa keh deti na hum sab kitne pareshaan the including Abhijeet sir" Muskaan said. "Lekin Muskaan, Daya sir tou kaha ki ACP sir ne Abhijeet Sir ko bataya ki Tarika kahin chali gayi hain." Tasha said confused. "Main Daya ko bahot achche se janti hoon, mujhe pata hai ki woh jhoot bol raha tha." Muskaan said giving a proud look. "Ahem Ahem." Tasha coughed. "use pareshaan hone ki bilkul zarurat nahi hain, Shruti hain na..." Tarika said with fresh tears in her eyes. "Chodo Tarika chalo so jaate hai." Tasha said. "Nahi isse pehele hume Daya ko phone karke batana chahiye ki Tarika kahan gayi thi." Muskaan said dialing Daya's number. She told Daya that Tarika had gone for some personal work, though Daya knew about Rajat. Daya called Abhijeet.

Abhi's House:

Shruti was sleeping in the guest room but Abhijeet was still awake and was thinking where Tarika might have gone. He was feeling really bad for her, and he perfectly knew the reason of Tarika's sudden decision of leaving the party. Just then he heard his cell phone ring. "Haan Daya bolo..." He said. "Boss Tarika kisi personal kaam se bahar gayi thi wo wapas aa gayi hai." Daya said. Abhijeet sighed in relief. "Ok thanks Daya. Goodnight" Abhi said and then cut the call. He was about to go to his room when he heard a noise outside on the balcony. He took his gun and torch and went in the direction of the noise. He reached the balcony but whoever it was there, had already run away, Abhijeet turned to go back when he spotted something shining in the torch light. He brought his gloves and wore them. Then he picked up the object. It was a men's watch with the letter 'S' engraved on it and it had some drops of blood on it. It was an expensive watch. He thought the letter might be the initial of the person's name. He went outside the house and asked the guards about it. The guards said that they knew nothing about the watch nor did they see anyone coming through the gate.

Next Day- CID bureau:

Abhijeet told everything to ACP sir. "Abhijeet mein janata tha ki koi Shruti par nazar jaroor rakhega. Tum Shruti ko phone karo are use kaho ko wo yahan bureau mein akar baithe, We can't afford to leave her alone. Mein Vivek ko bhejta hoon wo use lekar ayega" "Ok sir" Abhijeet called Shruti and told her to come to the bureau with Vivek. "Chalo ab hum Forensic lab chalet hain, Salunkhe ne kuch na kuch hopefully dhoondh nikala hoga." ACP sir said.

Forensic Lab:

Tarika was carrying out the DNA test of the blood found on the watch. Though she was carrying out the test, it seemed that her thoughts were lost somewhere else. Dr. Salunkhe saw this. "Kya hua Tarika, Tumhari tabiyar to theek hai na?" He asked even though he knew what was wrong. "Haan sir I'm fine." She replied. Just then ACP sir, Abhijeet and Daya entered the lab. "Haan Salunkhe iss watch ki upar se koi company ka naam ya logo mila?" ACP asked in a stern voice, but this had become a daily routine for Salunkhe so he replied. "haan boss ye dekho isske upar 'S.K. Accessories' likha hai. "Good Job" ACP sir said. Abhijeet saw Tarika carrying out the DNA test. He could clearly see the upset look on her face. His heart ached to see her this way, but he was helpless. "Tarika DNA reports humare records mein hai kya?" He asked her hoping to strike a conversation with her. "Sir, DNA samples ke matched humare records mein nahi hai." She said looking towards ACP. Abhijeet was shocked at her behaviour but didn't say anything. He looked a Daya and he gave him a helpless look.

S.K. Accessories:

Daya asked the manager "Ye watch aapki dukaan ke hain, kya aap bata sakte hain ki ye watch kisne kaharida tha?" The manager looked at it carefully. "Sir ye watch un mein se ek hai jo chorri hue the." The manager replied. "Chorri?" Muskaan asked. "Haan madam, wo 1 hafte pehele humare dukaan mein chori ho gayi thi." The manager said. "Tou aapne koi police report complaint ki thi?" Daya asked. "Nah...Nahi sahab wo sirf 4 ya 5 watches chorri ho gaye issliye humne nahi karwayi." The manager replied. "Kya? Agar aap complaint ki hoti tou shayad ye chor pakde jaate." Muskaan said sternly. "Galti ho gayi mein agli bar se choti se choti chorri ki complaint karunga" He replied.

Dayuskaan went to the bureau. They saw Shruti sitting in the waiting room. "Hello Muskaan, tum kaise ho idher anne ke baad maine tumse baat hi nahi ki hai." Shruti said to Muskaan. Muskaan looked at Daya. Daya said nothing and just went towards ACP sir's cabin. "I'm fine" Muskaan replied blankly.


	4. Chapter 4

ACP Pradyuman's cabin-

Daya and Muskaan entered the cabin and Abhi was already present there."Haan Daya,kya pata chala us dukaan se?" ACP sir asked Daya."Sir us shopkeeper ka kehna hain ki ye watch un watches mein se hain jo kuch din pehele uski dukaan se chori ho gaye the",Daya replied."Aur sir usne police complaint bhi nahi karwayi thi",Muskaan added."Sir mujhe to lagta hain ki ye jo'S' hain ye us admi ke naam ka initial hain",Abhi said."Hmm...ho sakta Abhijeet,Hume Shruti se poochna hoga ki uske kisi dost ya dushmaan ka naam 'S' se shuru hota hain ya jao usse poocho."ACP sir said."ok sir",Muskaan replied sighing."Sir agar hum iss khooni ko ek mahine ke andar pakadle to ye natak khatam ho jayega na?",Abhi sir perfectly knew why he was asking this."Haan Abhijeet,bilkul,mujhe pata hain tumhare upar kya bit rahi hain,lekin thode dino ke liye tumhe ye karna padega.",ACP sir was shocked to hear this from ACP Pradyuman."Thank you sir",Abhi said.

In the waiting room.-

Muskaan was interrogating Shruti."Shruti,kya tumhe kisi ke upar shak hain?",Muskaan asked."Shak...to nahi hain magar Viren ka business partner Shlok poori company apne naam par karna chahta tha.",Shruti replied suddenly remembering."Par kyun",Muskaan asked."Kyunki usse lagta tha ki Viren ki wajah se Company ko nuksaan ho raha hain,lekin aisa kuch bhi nahi tha,Viren ne usse kayi bar samjhaya tha,aur mana bhi kiya,aur Shlok ne dhamki di thi ki wo Viren ke poore parivar ko nahi chodega,to issliye shayad..."Shruti could'nt complete the sentence because she felt tears flowing down her eyes."It's ok Shruti main samajh gayi.",Muskaan Shruti composed herself Muskaan asked"Kya tumhe is Shlok ka adress pata hain?""Haan",Shruti replied and gave her the adress.

Muskaan gave the adress to ACP Abhijeet,Daya,Vivek and Tasha went to Shlok's rang the doorbell.A woman of about 30-35 years of age opened the seemed to be very sad."Dekhiye hum log CID se hain.",Abhi said."Kya CID se?mere pati Shlok ka kuch pata chala?",the woman asked."Pata chala ka kya matlab hain?hum to ussi se milne aye the",Daya asked suprisingly."Lekin wo to 2 dino se gayab hain maine report bhi darj ki thi police mein.",the woman said."Daya do din pehele to mujhe wo ghadi mili thi mere ghar ke uske upar 'S' likha tha,yani 'S' for Shlok."Abhi said."Ye aap kya keh rahe hain mujhe kuch bhi samajhmein nahi aa raha.",The woman said looking confused."Dekhiye hume shak hain ki aapke pati ne unke business partner Viren aur uski beti Binni ka khoon kiya hain.",Vivek said,clearing her doubt."Kya aisa nahi ho sakta.",The woman said."Waise aapka naam kya hain?",Tasha asked."Shalini",the woman replied."Kya hum aapke ghar ki talashi le sakte hain?",Tasha asked."Ji haan,agar isse mere pati ke upar jo shak hain wo dur ho jayega to yahi sahi.",Shalini started checking the was checking Shlok's found a gun's case in the drawer but the gun was called everyone there."Ye dekho Daya Gun Case,par isme gun nahi to is Shlok ke upar ka shak aur bhi gehera hota ja raha hain.",Abhi went towards Shalini."Ye dekhiye Shalini ji,ye apke pati ka Gun Case hain na?",Daya asked Shalini."Ji sir",Shalini replied."To issme gun kyun nahi hain kahi wo gun lekar to nahi bhag gaye kyonki unhe pata chal gaya ki CID unke piche padi hain?",Tasha asked."Kya apke pati ke pas gun ka license hain",Abhi asked."Ji sir hain lekin shayad wo license apne saath le gaye hain.",Shalini replied."Bohot achcha bahana hain,koi bhi mujrim apne saath Gun ka license nahi le jata",Daya said."Thik hain Shalini ji ab hum ja rahe hain,lekin agar Shlok ka pata chale to hume bata dena",Abhi said and they left for the bureau.

CID BUREAU-

They updated ACP Pradyuman with the details of the case."Thik hain,ab raat bahot ho gayi hain,tum log ghar jaon lekin kal time par aana hume iss Shlok ke baare mein pata karna hain.",ACP sir all and Muskaan went on the 2nd floor to the forensic picked Tarika and went to their told Tarika about the case after they reached had dinner and went to their rooms to sleep."Goodnight Muskaan and Tasha.",Tarika said."Goodnight,aur haan dawai le lena warna wapas neend nahi ayegi.",Tasha warned Tarika."Ok mom",Tarika replied."Tarika...",Tasha shouted."Ok ok...sorry",Tarika went to her room and lay down on the took the medicines but she was unable to remebered how Abhi had proposed her that day.

FLASHBACK-

Abhirika,Dayuskaan and Vivasha had gone for shopping as it was Sunday and they were getting shopping for about 2 hours they were tired and went to a restaurant to have girls were sitting on one side facing their respective waiter brought the menu was about to take it when Daya snachted it."Boss,hamesha ki tarah khane ka account mere pass hain to main hi khana order karunga.",Daya said mischievously."Ok fine...as you wish",Abhi replied, laughed on Abhi and Daya's kiddish ordered the was eating Abhi, Daya said"Tarika aaj kal tum achcha khana nahi banati kya?"Tarika was surprised at this question."Banati to hun,par tum achanak kyun pooch rahe ho?",Tarika asked surprisingly."Nahi dekho na Abhijeet aise kha raha hain jaisa kabhi achcha khana khaya hi na ho"Daya blushed."Waise tum blush karte hue bahut cute dikhti ho",Abhi praised her."Tum kehna kya chahte ho ki main aise hi achchi nahi dikhti?",Tarika asked angrily."nahi...nahi...mera matlab hain ki tum blush karte hue kuch jyada hi cute dikhti ho.",Abhi replied trying to clear his smiled."Ahem ahem...yaha par hum log bhi hain,tum dono akele nahi ho",Muskaan seemed to realize this and came out of the Vivasha seemed to be lost in eachother's eyes."Muskaan lagta hain ki tumhe wapas khasna padega",Tarika said pointing at heard this and they also came back to of them finished their had a plan of going for a movie alone and Vivasha went to an icecream parlour as Vivek had promised Abhirika decided to go home.

"Chalo Tarika mein tumhe drop karta hoon.",Abhi said."OK",Tarika went to the car and Abhi sat on the driving seat and Tarika beside was an awkward silence between stopped the car in front of Tarika's got tried to start the car,but it wasn't getting turned back and saw that Abhi was struggling to start the car."Kya hua Abhi?",she asked breaking the silence."Lagta hain car kharab ho gayi hain.",Abhi replied and got down and opened the bonet and checked a few noticed that the battery was spoilt. He started thinking from where to get a new battery because it was night time and it was past 11."Tarika,actually battery kharab ho gayi hain.",he said."Oh no problem tum aaj rat yahi ruk jao,aur kal subah kisi garage mein car ko tow karwa lena.",Tarika said."Are you sure?",Abhi asked though he was happy."Yes ofcourse",she opened the door and they went inside.

A/N-Thankyou for ur reviews for my prev review this too.


	5. Chapter 5

FLASHBACK continues-

They went to the guest told him to sleep there for she went back to her own lay down on the bed and started thinking,"poochu kya?waise aaj achcha mauka hain".After much thinking Abhi finaly made up his mind to propose suddenly he looked at the watch."It's 12,she would be sleeping.",he thought."But what if she isn't?I think I'll go and if she is awake and if I won't be able to tell her,then?Then what would she think?",he started debating whether to go or finally decided to slowly got up from the bed and headed towards her room without switching on the reached her room.

The door was closed but he could see light coming out through the gap between the door and the he picked up his hand to knock on the door,he realized that it was shaking a ,he slightly knocked on the frowned a bit and opened the door saw her,she was holding a file in her hand."Abhi?tum iss waqt yahan?kya hua?",she asked surprisingly."Wo...main...tum busy to nahi ho na?",he asked pointing towards the file in her hand."Nahi,actually I was working on some reports which I have to submit tomorrow,but I've finished and I was about to sleep.",she replied."Actually,Tarika mujhe tumse kuch kehna hain",Abhi finaly came to the point."Haan,come inside",she went inside and sat on the bed."bolo",she said sitting down beside turned to face her."Tarika...kya tum...mujh...nothing.",Abhi didn't complete the had already guessed what he wanted to ask but she waited for him to ask her."Why are you stammering,kya hua kya poochna hain tumhe?",Tarika asked innocently as if she knew nothing."Kya tum...mujh..mujhse...shaa..shaadi karogi?",he finaly let it was turned bright scarlet after hearing just kept on looking at her face as if she was the prettiest thing he had ever was blushing and looking down."Tarika,maine tumse kuch poocha,jawab nahi dogi kya?",Abhi asked her."Haan",she replied hugged her tightly and she hugged him back with all the love and concern she had for him."You don't know Tarika aaj main kitna khush hoon.",Abhi said still hugging her."I know Abhi,I am also very happy",she separeted from the hug and talked about how will their team react on this decision of their' returned to the guest room and Tarika switched off the lights of her room and slept peacefully.

Next day they told the team about their decision and certainly they were also team decided to get them engaged as soon as possible.

End of FLASHBACK.

Tarika was lying on the bed thinking of those precious memories.A smile crept on her face but disappeared at the next moment when she started thinking about the reality."Why did he do this to me?",she thought."Why?"After one hour or so she fell asleep with the question still in her mind,the question who's answer she was unable to find.

Next morning Tasha woke up and went to Tarika's room to wake her up."Tarika...Tarika utho its 7",she woke up with a found herself sweating."Kya hua?why are you sweating?",Tasha asked with concern."Tasha,I had a nightmare.I saw...I saw that Abhijeet is saying that..that he doesn't love me anymore and Shruti...Shruti...I saw her coming towards me with a knife in her hand and she was about to stab me when I woke up.",Tarika briefed her about the nightmare."It's alright Tarika,it's just a nightmare,just forget it,don't think about such is going to happen",Tasha said trying to make her relaxed."Hmmm...you are some of the things in the nightmare have already happened",Tarika replied knew what she was talking about."Tarika if you keep brooding over it,such nightmares are going to forget about it and concentrate on your work,your friends and your future.",Tasha said decided to treate Abhi as another coluege of her' got ready and went to the lab.

Meanwhile,the CID team had found a dead they found out that it was of whole team was present in the Pradyuman got a saw the was sir looked at Abhi and picked up the call."Haan Tarika?Kya?Salunkhe nahi aya?uski date thi Gilfriend ke saath issliye?thik hain usse to main baad mein dekh ? pata chal hai",he cut the call."Abhijeet,forensic lab jao,Tarika ko pata chal gaya hain,ki uski maut kaise hui thi.",ACP ordered."sir main?",Abhi asked."Hann tum",ACP sir replied.

A/N-sorry for the short update actually have my exams so i am busy in pls do reviewF


End file.
